


Destrozo

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings, puppy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Destrozo

Me desperté de golpe cuando algo resonó en la casa. Dos de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta donde creía que había sido el golpe. El pasillo estaba oscuro y una sola habitación estaba con la luz encendida. Me encontré a mi padre en su sala de música, rodeado de sus guitarras extendidas en el suelo, a su lado estaba Tchaikovski, nuestro nuevo perro, quien estaba con la lengua hacia afuera.

— ¿Papá?

Mi padre me miró — Tchaikovski entró aquí — me dijo afligido.

Tchaikovski tenía prohibido entrar en la sala de música de papá y en la oficina de mamá; ya que una vez, entró en la oficina de mamá y destrozó un vestido que mamá había hecho. Por suerte para ella, el vestido era  experimental pero eso no quitó el hecho de que se enojara y castigara a Tchaikovski una semana, obligándolo a dormir en el patio trasero.

Mi madre apareció en su pijama y cuando vio las guitarras en el suelo, su mirada cambió — Tchaikovski, perro malo — dijo mientras tomaba al perro del collar. Lo arrastró fuera de la sala de música y se lo llevó por el pasillo. Detrás de ella, apareció mi hermano pequeño.

— ¡Tchaikovski es un perro bueno, mamá! — gritó mi hermano mientras la seguía.

Lo miré. Mi hermano menor estaba con su pijama con estampado de autos de carreras.

— Michael, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? — le pregunté cuando pasó por delante de mí.

— ¡Michael! —lo llamó mi madre— ¿Qué haces despierto? Vuelve a dormir, mañana tienes clases.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Grace saliendo de su habitación.

— Tchaikovski entró en la sala de música — le dije antes de tomar la mano de mi hermano — Ven, Michael. Vayamos a dormir.

— Espera — me dijo antes de ir hacia donde papá estaba —. Papi, ¿las guitarras están bien?

Mi padre lo miró y le sonrió — Sí, campeón. Solo las ha tirado — le dijo antes de revolverle algunos cabellos —. Vuelve a la cama.

— Está bien — dijo mi hermano antes de volver a mí y tomar mi mano.

— ¿Quieres que te  ayude ? — le pregunté a papá.

Él me miró y sacó su labio inferior hacia afuera — Por  favooooor .

— Grace, ¿llevarías a Michael a su cama? —le pedí a mi hermana menor.

Ella asintió y llevó a nuestro hermano a su habitación. Entré en la sala de música y acaricié un hombro de mi padre. Mi padre era muy expresivo e infantil algunas veces…

Levanté una guitarra blanca del suelo.

— Oh, esta está rota, papá.

Solo era un  rasguño pero para mi padre esas guitarras eran como sus hijas.  Sip , estaba en el mismo escalón que unas guitarras de casi veinte años.

Él dejó una guitarra negra en su soporte y se dio vuelta. Miró la guitarra que yo tenía y creo que quiso llorar. La tomó en sus manos e hizo una mueca.

— Que tu madre no se entere de esto, Clare.

— ¿Qué no me  entere de  que ? — preguntó mi madre apareciendo.

Papá la miró — Nada, Tchaikovski rasguñó esta — dijo mostrándole la guitarra. Ella se acercó y acarició la guitarra blanca con sus delicadas y muy cuidadas manos —No le hagas nada al perro, no es su culpa — agregó mi padre.

— Yo te dije que debía ser un perro chico, pero no. Quisiste un San Bernardo solo porque Vance y Darlene tuvieron uno. Míralo. Solo es un cachorro y es más grande que Michael.

— En defensa de Michael, aún está en crecimiento — dije.

Mamá me miró y me sonrió. Acarició mi mejilla — Cariño, vete a dormir. Necesitas descansar, mañana será un gran día. Yo ayudaré a tu padre.

— ¿Están seguros?

Era solo levantar cuatro guitarras  más pero me gustaba ayudar.

— Sí, princesa, ve a dormir — me dijo mi padre.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y me retiré.

— La voy a extrañar, Heath — dijo mi madre cuando me fui.

Me pegué a la pared para escuchar mejor sin ser vista.

— Mi pequeña bebé se va a la universidad y nos va a dejar — dijo mi madre entrecortadamente.

— No llores. Los niños crecen. Yo tampoco quiero que se  vaya pero recuerda que queremos que sea exitosa en lo que le gusta… por eso la dejamos ir.

— Pareciera ayer que nació — dijo mi madre entre lágrimas.

No pude escuchar más porque me encontraba dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Me encerré y me arrojé a la cama. Lloré. Yo también los iba a extrañar.


End file.
